


Summer Heat

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is okay with Makoto finding him attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is really gay.

Sweat glistened as it trailed down the back of Rei's neck. Makoto gulped as he watched. They were hauling heavy boxes full of market foods. And now was not the time to get distracted by normal bodily functions. But the way Rei rolled out his shoulders after placing the box down made Makoto weak in the knees.

In a daze, Makoto smiled thinking of Rei. Sweating and moaning beneath him. Looking completely wrecked. Groaning, coming undone all for Makoto. 

"Senpai," He would cry out. "Makoto-senpai," He would repeat.

Oh wait. He was talking to Makoto now. Crap. He had probably caught him staring. 

A shameful blush spread across Makoto's cheeks, "Yes?" 

Rei frowned at him. Oh no, why was Rei giving him that face. His eyebrows were furrowed together and just ̶ oh no. He was cute. 

"You're zoning out and you're all flushed. I told you this is why you need proper hydration..." Makoto nodded along to Rei's long rant on water intake and hours of heavy lifting. 

They dropped the boxes off and went back to the car. Makoto sipped on his water to show Rei that he was staying hydrated. Rei's Adam's apple bobbed as he drank from his own bottle. And Makoto had to shake out the image of him swallowing something else. 

It would be inconvenient to get fully hard on the job. And from watching Rei, Makoto was already halfway there. He talked himself down in a failed attempt to soften his dick. 

He went the remainder of the shift watching Rei's sweaty back. With an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rei bowed once they were done. 

Makoto smiled, "Yeah." 

Rei turned away and Makoto reached out his hand before he could stop himself. Now that he was holding onto Rei's sleeve it seemed he had no choice. 

"Come home with me," He could feel his entire face heat up. Rubbing the back of his neck he put on his best nervous smile, "Nobody's home." 

Rei's pink cheeks looked vibrant under the sunset. But he only nodded in response.

They walked to Makoto's house. Rei spent most of the time talking. And Makoto wasn't going to stop him. When they finally got to his house, Rei went silent. 

And Makoto realized what a dumb idea this was. This was high on the list of terrible life choices. 

He had to break the tension. "Did you want to play games in my room?" Makoto could hear his voice crack. 

Rei pulled at the collar of his shirt. It was probably uncomfortable. Makoto was still sweating. He could see the damp patches on Rei's shirt. 

"You can wash up first," Makoto kept his focus on the way Rei tugged at his shirt. Mentally undressing him only to mentally berate himself. 

Rei pushed his glasses up the bridge of his knows, "What would I change into? I mean my uniform is the only thing I have with me. Unless," realization seemed to his. 

Makoto smiled politely as if he wasn't just thinking about Rei on his knees. He went to his room to grab sweats and a shirt. Rei followed behind him as he drew the bath. 

"I'll be quick, Makoto-senpai," Rei blushed, "thank you." 

Makoto left Rei to go to heat up some leftovers. Trying to not think about the fact that Rei was currently naked while they were alone in the house. All wet, water dripping down his skin. Makoto always took note of the way the water dripped between Rei's thighs as he got out of the pool. 

And he's hard again. 

Taking a deep breath in, Makoto pulled the food out of the microwave. He pulled a variety of cold dishes out of the fridge and set it on the table. By the time he was done Rei stepped out. 

"Thank you, that was refreshing." Rei was refreshing to look at. The sweat pants were obviously tightened around his waist. The shirt was a size too big. His hair was dripping wet. 

Makoto wanted to kiss him. 

Makoto pointed to the table of food, "You're free to whatever while I clean up." 

Rei nodded and sat down. 

Makoto went to wash off the sweat and grime from the long day at work. It felt nice. A whole lot nicer than sweating under the summer sun with a raging boner induced by a friend. 

Finishing up, he put shorts and a shirt. He stretched out his sore muscles. Feeling a wave of exhaustion as he walked back into the kitchen. 

Rei hadn't touched the food yet, "Did you enjoy your bath, Makoto-senpai?" 

Smiling, Makoto nodded. He sat down in front of Rei and picked at some rice. 

They were able to make casual conversation. Makoto felt comfortable for the first time that day. Relief flooded his mind as he laughed along with Rei. It was nice. 

Rei thanked him for the meal. "So," Rei paused, "you wanted to play video games?" 

Makoto gathered the plates, "Only if you want to. We don't spend enough time together." 

Rei nodded. He helped clean up and they went to Makoto's room. 

Bad idea. Bad, bad, bad. 

They both sat on the bed, controllers in hand. Being so close, Makoto felt like fainting. He knew his face was red as the blush spread across his cheeks. It was unattractive for sure. 

Rei fumbled with the controls. His growing frustration showed through in his button mashing. 

Makoto's attention was brought to Rei's thin and long fingers. Imagining them inside of him, stretching him wide. Or playing with himself, pinching his nipples. 

Makoto's character died. 

Rei set down the controller and turned to face Makoto. And Makoto felt trapped. He was staring. This was the moment where Rei would tell him how creepy it was and that he should really stop. 

"Are you okay?" Rei finally asked after a stretched out pause. 

Nodding, Makoto breathed out. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. 

"You've been looking at me all day." Oh, god, Rei was still talking. Why was he still talking? Why did he look so good in Makoto's loose fitting clothes? 

He kept talking. Makoto was losing his focus on his voice, and started to stare at his crotch. 

"Do you find me attractive?" Rei's question brought Makoto's attention back. 

Warmth filled his body. Rei looked absolutely adorable. He was fiddling with his glasses in an attempt to hide his pink cheeks. 

"Rei," Makoto looked down to the controller in his hands, "yes." 

Makoto couldn't see what kind of face Rei was making. He didn't want to see. 

"Did you invite me over with other pretenses in mind?" 

Makoto immediately looked up and shook his head, "I would never." Even though he kind of totally did. 

He wasn't actually going to act on his thoughts. They were useless and greedy. Rei was too kind and too valuable as a friend. There was no way Makoto was about to ruin their relationship by doing something rash like kissing Rei. 

Rei was kissing him. When did this happen? 

It was quick. The warmth of Rei's lips against his was gone too soon. 

Makoto was left speechless. It was as if his mind was erased and left with thoughts of Rei. Rei kissed him. 

"I'm so sorry," Rei sputtered out. "I just wanted to and I, oh, I messed this up." He folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath in. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Makoto placed his hands over Rei's. He felt dizzy. Rei smelt like his body wash. He was wearing his clothes. But he made it look so cute. 

Makoto set the game controller onto the floor. He nervously leaned in for another kiss. Soft and sweet. 

To which Rei responded by pushing into a deeper kiss. He used his tongue, surprising and pleasing Makoto. He shakily wrapped his hands around Makoto's shoulders. Rei pushed Makoto down, so that they were lying down. 

"Rei," Makoto moaned into his mouth. 

Rei pulled away and looked down at Makoto. His glasses were sliding off his face. So Makoto removed them and set them off to the side. 

"Makoto-senpai," Rei's voice was shaky. 

Rubbing his thumb against Rei's lips, Makoto smiled, "Just Makoto is fine." 

Rei kissed him again. And it brought butterflies to his stomach. And, oh, Rei was pushing against his crotch. 

They were both hard. 

"Have you done this before?"Rei's let out, strained and raspy.

Makoto stared wide-eyed at Rei. Had that really been asked? Out of Rei's mouth. Oh no. He was inexperienced. Completely unsure. He didn't know how to have sex. Would Rei top? His mind raced with too many questions. 

Rei must have caught on because he kissed Makoto again. "It's fine," Rei tried pushing up glasses that were no longer on his face. He blushed, his confidence slowly fading away, "Only if it's fine with you." 

Makoto stared, licking his still wet lips. "I have lube," He blurted out. 

"Condoms?" 

Makoto shook his head. He sat up, Rei still on his lap. And dug under his bed. He pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube. 

Rei stared at it as if it was a foreign object. 

"Have you done this before?" Makoto felt the need to ask. 

Rei nodded, "I just didn't expect you to have something like this." 

Makoto handed the bottle to Rei. They slipped out of their pants. Erections rubbing against each other. 

Rei poured lube onto his fingers. Smiling down at Makoto, he wrapped his lubed hand around his cock. Makoto moaned into the touch. He had been so hard all day. It felt good to finally be touched. 

Rei's ministrations were making Makoto come undone. He found himself moaning and humping into Rei's hand. He felt Rei's slick fingers slide down to his balls, massaging them. And then to his behind. Poking at his entrance. A single finger circled his hole before entering, slowly. 

Makoto felt drool slip down his chin. He couldn't help it. Pleasure washed over him. Rei was pumping at his dick and fingering him. He was about to come. 

"Rei," Makoto moaned. Rei's movements sped up. 

Jerking his hips one last time, Makoto came with a loud cry. 

Panting, he smiled up at Rei. Rei kissed his forehead. Moving down to his lips. 

He pulled off his shirt (which was actually Makoto's) and used it as a rag to clean up. Makoto watched him toss it to the side. With the stained side folded neatly to avoid any other contact. 

Makoto also noticed Rei's hard dick.

Sitting up, Makoto pushed Rei down. He crawled down to in between his thighs. Makoto kissed Rei's stomach. He moved down to his thighs. His beautiful legs trembled into his touch. 

Looking up, Makoto let out a nervous giggle. 

"You don't have you," Rei sincerely smiled.

Makoto kissed the top of his cock. He kissed down his length. Licking back up, Makoto held onto Rei's shaking legs. 

Feeling his fingers gripping at Rei's soft skin made him work faster. Clumsy lips moving against the thick, swelling member. 

Rei came with a grunt and jerk of his hips. Makoto swallowed the thick load. 

Rei pulled away with an apology. 

"I should be sorry," Makoto laid back onto his pillow. 

Rei followed suit. 

The only sound was the game on the start menu. And Rei's breathing. Makoto listened intently to Rei's breathing. Waiting for when he fell asleep. 

The sun was finally setting when Rei had gone to sleep. His shirt and pants were still on the floor leaving him completely naked. Giving Makoto the perfect opportunity to run his hands along Rei's bare legs. 

Makoto turned off the game and locked the bedroom door. He pulled the covers over Rei and laid down next to him. Smiling at the way Rei backed up into him. 

Wrapping his arms around Rei, Makoto felt the drowsiness of the day wash over him. 

"I'm so happy," Makoto whispered into the back of Rei's neck. 

Rei smiled, placing his hand atop of Makoto's.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry. i've been really into these 2 right now. they both hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
